


The Ties that Bind

by SangriaKisses



Series: Take a Tumble with Me [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Sand Siblings-centric, Temari centric, Temari is a good big sister, last chapter has ShikaTema, short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses
Summary: They were the famed Sand Siblings.  Strong, fierce, and powerful.  Their bond forged under the harsh desert sun was unbreakable.
Relationships: Gaara & Kankurou & Temari, Gaara & Temari (Naruto), Kankurou & Temari (Naruto), Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Series: Take a Tumble with Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988242
Kudos: 42





	1. Strings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my sparkling suns! I wrote this over on Tumblr but finally decided to move this onto here. I wanted to write some Sand Sibs centric stuff so I hope that you enjoy it!

“Stop crying…” Temari groaned trying to soothe her baby brother. Her parents were gone and she assured them that she’d be able to handle the toddler herself. Kankuro was dead set on proving otherwise. Between sleeping and eating all he’d managed to do was cry and his sister was at her wit’s end. 

“What’s wrong? You can’t be hungry or sleepy.” When she’d learned that she was going to be a big sister she wasn’t entirely on board with the idea. Her parent’s attention was already diverted towards so many other things. Now though she did like the idea of having a baby brother to watch over. That is only when he wasn’t being troublesome with his incessant crying. 

Taking a chance she placed him back into his playpen before running to grab a large box. 

Inside were hand-carved puppets that had been gifted to him by a woman in the village. She began to move the marionettes into different poses. She used various voices recreating the stories that her mother would tell her at bedtime. 

The tears stopped as Kankuro looked at his sister and the moving toys enchanted. Whether it was because of those silly voices or the intricate colors and designs of the puppet he was completely enthralled.

Temari felt a surge of pride at how she’d been able to soothe the crying child. Smiling as he laughed and giggled along. She put the puppet in his hands and tried to help his tiny fingers manipulate the handle to make the marionette move in different ways. 

They played together long into the afternoon and she proudly announced to her parents that her brother would be a future puppeteer. 

From that day forward she’d put on puppet shows for her little brother. Asking for a little makeshift stage as well as costumes and more puppets that she could use for her shows. 

Temari would often use it as a trick to help him feel better when he was sad and upset. 

When their lives had been irrevocably changed by the jinchuriki their father forbade such childish things. Forcing him to undergo grueling training to become an actual puppet user. Despite the mandate, Temari managed to stow a few away. Whenever they’d come back from training battered and bruised she’d often pull them out and retell those old, familiar stories. 

Even as they became older and he’d become nothing short of a puppet jutsu master every once in a while he’d ask Temari to dust off those old wooden toys. 

They’d sit together and would perform those silly little shows. A humbling reminder of where they’d started and just how far they’d come. 

It had become something precious to him so when his nephew came into his life he’d perform these elaborate puppet shows to their entertainment. Shikadai was enthralled and entertained. Shinki as well but kept his enthusiasm to a minimum. 

Temari would watch from the doorway with a soft grin and her eyes filled with grateful tears. 

“These are a lot more involved than when we were younger.” She commented with a smile helping him put away the numerous puppets he had now. 

“I blame technology. It takes a lot more to keep these kids interested.” Kankurou complained while putting away the complex sets.

“You don’t want your own kids to pass the tradition down to?”

He laughed off the suggestion. “Hell no, that’s why I’m using yours and Gaara's kid.” 

“Shikadai does look forward to your puppet shows. When I tell him bedtime stories he criticizes me that my voices aren’t as good as Uncle Kankurou’s.”

He laughed at the revelation. At times he was still in disbelief that his sister had a family of her own and that Gaara was a father. 

“Hey, I’m proud of you.” Kankurou glared at her unsure, surprised by the seemingly random compliment. 

“What the hell? Are you dying?”

“No, you idiot. You’ve come a long way not just with your jutsu but overall. I knew that when I left for Konoha Suna would be okay because you’d be here.”

He threw an affectionate arm around her shoulders. “Thanks, Tem. Coming from you it means a lot. I couldn’t have done it without you.” 

Their lives for so long had been ruled by fear and forced into situations out of their control. It was a miracle that they were still complete, alive, and well. Now they were living their lives for something much different. 

At the end of the day, they were thankful for the strings that held them together.


	2. Threads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara was a tiny little thing, newborn and helpless. Temari’s father warned her that she needed to stay away, to be careful around him. She was his big sister though, and despite what he said she’d be there for him like a big sister should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my sparkling Suns! This chapter features Temari and Gaara. I took creative liberties with this one and kind of put more years between Tem and Gaara. Hope you enjoy it!

Temari stepped into the nursery on light feet. She knew that if anyone found her there she’d be in a lot of trouble. She peered over the crib to look at the little baby. He was so tiny. He’d grown only a little bit from when he’d first been born but he was still so small.

Her father had forbidden anyone from coming into contact with him but it seemed unlikely that something so small could hurt anyone.

Her mother had passed and while her heart had been completely shattered she didn’t have time to mourn the loss. Temari’s father told her that she needed to be strong. That tears weren’t allowed in the desert. So she choked back her sadness and pushed forward. She needed to be there for Kankurou and now Gaara. At least she and Kankurou had some memories of their mother. Gaara had none. If she knew her father he’d inevitably blame her death solely on his shoulders.

Gaara looked up curiously at his sister, his tiny hands moving up towards her. Temari grinned, taking his small fist in her hands.

“Hi Gaara, I’m Temari, your big sister. You’re a lot cuter than Kankurou was as a baby.” She teased him playing with the baby soft red hair. Her fingers lightly traced over the symbol on his forehead. He giggled and smiled at the affectionate touch and her heart melted.

“I don’t understand father. You seem very sweet.” She began to imagine them older, the three sand siblings taking on the world.

“I don’t know exactly what is going on but your big sister will always be there for you. Kankuro too but I know that I will be your favorite. Mama isn’t around anymore....so we need to stick together okay.” The small smile on his face let her know that at least on some level he understood.

“Let me show you a cool trick I learned!” The wind began to kick up in the room moving the mobile above the crib. Gaara starred up enchanted by the moving objects and colors being reflected throughout the room.

“I still have to work on it but I’m going to be a master wind user. I wonder what kind of jutsu you’ll use?” His small hands clapped together, amused and excited.

“I have to go before they find me here but I’ll be back okay.“ She felt incredibly sad leaving him alone in that room knowing that other than caring for his basic needs no one else would be allowed in there. He was a baby. How could they treat him this way? Regardless, she would be there for him no matter what.

Temari was able to continue her secret visits for a few weeks. She’d visit him late at night this need to check on him and to make sure that he was safe pulling her in. She would sing familiar Suna lullabies, move things around using her wind jutsu, or simply talk to him. They were wonderful, precious, and quiet moments shared before she was caught and severely reprimanded for doing something so dangerous. From then on she was constantly under surveillance and had to stop her secret missions. All she wanted was to spend time with her baby brother. Why was that so wrong?

For years things only became progressively worse. Her father had done well to instill in her and Kankuro a profound fear. They both struggled with being afraid of their younger brother while wanting to draw him in close and protect him. So they toed that line. They eventually became his bodyguards as unnecessary as it might have been but also knew to be very careful around him. It was hard for her to reconcile the Gaara she’d grown up with and the baby that she’d sometimes hold in her arms and dance around with. Despite what seemed like miles between them she felt an invisible thread that kept them together.

Temari couldn’t have been more grateful for the events in their lives that allowed Gaara to heal and changed the paradigm of their relationship as siblings.

When Gaara had informed her that he’d adopted a child she rushed to Suna needing to see this for herself.

Shinki was a stern and serious child. Utterly unimpressed by Shikadai’s attempts to befriend him. Still, he was respectful and it was clear how much he adored his father and proud of his adopted bloodline.

Seeing Gaara as a father made Temari reflect on their childhood. “Gaara...I’m so sorry.”

He looked at her curiously. “Why?”

“For how we treated you when we were younger. So many times I just wanted to reach out to you but father...well you know the rest.” She’d carried this guilt for years and now that they were both in this new chapter in their lives it felt like the right time to address it.

He took her hand in his and it reminded her of when she’d first held his once tiny hand. “Temari. None of that was your fault. You and Kankuro were children. Honestly, the fear was warranted. At the time I probably would have really hurt or killed either of you. So I apologize as well.”

She shook her head. “Wow, we had a really traumatic childhood huh?”

“Yes, so I am hopeful that we are able to give Shinki and Shikadai a far better one than we experienced.”

“He’s lucky to have you.”

“I feel the same. I know that we weren’t allowed to be close as children but I always had a feeling that you were there. That you were watching over me.” Temari couldn’t help the tears that appeared in her eyes feeling the crushing weight of their past lifted from her shoulders. He pulled her in close that invisible thread keeping them together.

Her brothers, their family, it was proof that beautiful things could grow in the desert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, can you all cry and imagine with me Temari carrying around baby Gaara? Okie ShikaTema chapter next. :D


	3. Knots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temari had dreamed of supporting her brothers and leading Suna. It was a role that she was content to fulfill for her entire life. Then a curious thing came into her life in the form of one Shinobi from Konoha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello deers! Last part of this here. It's been sitting in my drafts folder for a while so I wanted to finally share it with you all. Enjoy it!

“I’m worried, she’s really sick.”

“Maybe it's like ya know. That time of the month.” Kankuro’s voice dropped to a whisper.

“You idiot. You absolute moron.” Temari's voice shot back through the layers of blankets.

“I think she's okay.”

“Temari, are you okay?” Gaara asked carefully.

She nodded her head. “I’m fine. Everything is just fine. Why do you ask?”

“Well, you’ve been locked in your room for days now. You haven’t snapped at anyone or called me stupid. We’re getting concerned.”

She sighed, taking a deep breath seeing the worry clear in their eyes.

“Shikamaru proposed.”

Their expressions brightened. “Temari! That’s great, congratulations!”

“We should be celebrating.” Kankurou stared at his sister curiously. Gaara was right. Something was wrong. “Why isn’t Nara here?”

“I couldn’t say yes.”

Their eyes shot wide open. “Temari?”

“Shikamaru needs to be in Konoha and I couldn’t leave you two and Suna. Who am I if I’m not Temari of the Desert?” She knew that she made the right decision. She couldn’t just leave her brothers and Suna because of something as trivial as love, right? This was the right thing to do she assured herself. But then why did her heart feel like it was tied up in knots?

They both sat next to her and she leaned into them. “Temari, I don’t tell you this often but you made the wrong choice,” Gaara told her, placing a gentle hand over hers.

“What?”

“Temari you’ve done everything for us and Suna and the fact that you felt like you had to say no to his proposal for us makes me feel incredibly guilty. You raised us, we’ll be okay no matter how far you might be.” Kankurou tried to assure her. She was so damn loyal, even to her own detriment.

“You’ve been Temari no Sabaku for a long time and you always will be her. I think that maybe you should try being Nara Temari.”

Her heart fluttered at the idea.

“If you stay here Temari, you won’t be yourself. I’d rather have you happy, and complete miles away than here and just a shadow of who you are.”

She sat there silently replaying that moment Shikamaru proposed. Rather than feeling excited and happy, it was difficult and terrifying being pulled in two different directions.

“We told him that we approved. Didn’t he let you know that?”

She shook her head. “I didn’t give him a chance. After he asked I said no and for the first time in my life I ran.” The absolute shock and brokenness in his eyes would be a look that haunted her. She wondered if she had given him some time to explain if the results would have been different.

“Well, I had a feeling something happened between you two because this self-imposed quarantine happened after you returned from Konoha so he’s actually here. I asked Kakashi to send him some documents for the alliance.”

He was there. She could fix this. She could make it right.

Kankurou wrapped an affectionate arm around her, leveling her with a soft look. She knew that he hated it but like this, it was almost as though her father was speaking to her as well.

“Trust us, and trust yourself a little more. We’ll be okay, and you more than anyone deserves to be happy. It’s obvious that you want to be with him. No matter where you are the three of us will always be bound together.”

*  
**

Shikamaru rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants while waiting for the Kazekage.

He imagined this trip much differently. After he proposed he planned for them to go to Suna to let her brothers know. At this point, he didn't even know if she was in the country or if she’d let them know what happened.

Now he had to be there, his tail tucked between his legs, and let Kankurou and Gaara know that he failed to get a yes after practically begging for their approval. He approached them months ago during his last trip to Suna to ask for their blessing. He thought that if he had that she’d be more willing to say yes. He tried to tell her as such but when she’d flat out refused words failed him. When he could finally get his wits about him she had already run off leaving him kneeling in the grass alone.

The ring was heavy in his pocket. He’d tried to return it to his mother but she insisted that he hold onto it. It was technically his now. She seemed to believe that he’d have some use for it. Part of him just wanted to give it to Temari. No one else would ever wear it.

He knew that he was a masochist and despite how broken he felt he still wanted to see her. Even just to ask what he did wrong. To have some kind of closure. Her saying no didn’t seem possible. Everyone was convinced they belonged together and honestly, he thought that she believed it too.

He stood up hearing the door behind him open turning to greet the Kazekage but felt his heart stop.

“Tem.” She threw herself into his arms a teary mess.

“I’m so sorry.” She sobbed into his chest and he held her tightly.

“Don’t apologize I should have asked if you were ready or even wanted to be married. I just assumed I’m sorry-“

“Don’t, please don’t apologize for proposing to me. Do you regret it?”

He shook his head. “No. I would take that risk each and every time. Still, if you need more time I’ll give you that.“

“No, that’s not it. I’ve always looked after my brothers even when they were babies. I was content to fulfill that role for the rest of my life. To watch over and protect Suna. Then this crazy thing happened.” She couldn’t help the grin that crossed her face despite the tears in her eyes.

“I fell in love with a cry baby shinobi miles and miles away and it made me rethink everything that I wanted in life.” Her fingers gently traced over his face.

“You make me want so much more. I imagine us, raising a family, leading the Nara clan, and growing old and gray together. I got scared because I was afraid that by saying yes I would be losing who I am that I was being selfish. I think that I am gaining something more, that somehow I’ve earned this. I want us. I want to be Nara Temari”

The admission left him breathless and despite knowing she’d tease him for the rest of their lives the tears appeared in his eyes.

“Temari, the only thing I ever wanted out of life was to live it as simply and easily as I could. Loving you has been the easiest decision of my life. You will always be my fierce desert princess. I will never ask you to change but if you’re willing though, will you also be my wife?

Kankurou and Gaara watched the proposal from the other side of the door relieved when she finally accepted. It would be tough without her but the best gift that they could give her was freedom. Allowing her the space to decide what she wanted in life and who she wanted to be.

Unable to hold back their excitement any longer they burst in and gathered the engaged couple into a hug. Shikamaru trapped between them. Those invisible knots tying them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. I love this family so much!!!!!!!! It's interesting that the Sand Sibs don't technically have a last name. So if she did take Shikamaru's name and became a Nara that's a pretty big deal. Okie, so I've started writing the next chapter for Stalemate. Hopefully, it will be out before the new year. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and all your support my loves!!!


End file.
